User talk:Happy65
Archive 1 | The Archive that will never be archived | Admin Requests Penguin-Pal Blog Hello Happy65, I saw the super- nice comments you posted in my blog post, and i wanted you to know that i'm glad to hear it helped you. Thank you sooo much for the comments :) Waddle On! Penguin-Pal 17:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: I will stay on the Soccer Wiki. However, I have a twitter account, @Awesome335 --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 11:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Hey!I want to just say something, well is Trenten a good user?--Terler 14:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Meet on CP Sure, I'm online right now ^.^ ~The Plush (Talk!) 17:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oyster I'm on Oyster in the town right now. (My penguin is the same as my username) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) 17:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Online I'm on CP right now. I won't be able to hang around for long though :( ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) 18:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Bman I am on Beta Team Server English #1 on the Beta Team. If you have any questions please respond ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 19:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Request Answered by Bman2007Jazz Hello, ! Your Rollback Request has been answered by Bman2007Jazz! Here's what he had to say: * : You have proven yourself very useful and a wonderful editor. You have stopped vandalism, and you seem very determined. You have my approval. But you should have put your request in the "NEW REQUESTS" area, not the "PROCESSED REQUESTS" area. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 20:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S: One question, are you Male or Female? I've been afraid to say He or She when referring to you because I didn't know for sure. Thank you! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 20:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sure, although I'll be typing really slowly since I have a bloody nose. You pick the server. ' ~The Plush ' ' (Talk!) 17:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I might have to leave soon though I'm really sorry, I might have to leave really quickly without any warning or notice. I have some stuff kind of important stuff coming up in the next half hour or so (but I might have to go earlier than that) ~The Plush (Talk!) 17:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Award! ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) 16:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) OK I will meet you on Big Snow, at the Stage. --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm on CP right now. ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Era templates I see it! I had about 3 edits during the old era, but I'm still gonna put that on anyways :) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Test Server Go to Test Server 9. (and hopefully they don't have as strong chat filters) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If we really need to The test servers aren't working. If you really want to chat, we can go onto a Club Penguin Private Server (which has absolutely no chat filters or moderation). I think igloos work on the good ones. I don't know, since I haven't used one in months, and they come and go. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sounds good to me (I don't really like Private Servers.) So the news... ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Template I put it on my userpage ^.^ ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) No Problem :) I might create a template soon (maybe turning one that I had in the sandbox into a template). If you feel like it, you can take my poll if you want (link is in my signature) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :P When I said take, I meant that you could do the polls (like selecting an option) But you can create new ones if you like, just don't edit the old ones, or else all of the information is gonna be gone. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for an edit on the page First Laser Maze Thanks for editing the Laser Maze page for me,--Supermariobro 17:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Not really. I don't have much that's going through my mind other than "edit", but if you want to chat we can (probably on CPW chat though) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Your idea Oooh, good idea! I can create a user subpage for that type of stuff, so we can both edit it. Or you can create a user subpage for it. Or we can just keep it on our talk pages (although it would probably be a little more disorganized and hidden). ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Okey dokey (I have a lot anyways :P) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait a sec... Just found this >.< ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait a sec... Just found this >.< ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okey dokey I'm at the rollback chat thing. Although there's not very much to talk about since the wiki is in pretty good shape. :P ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Back I'm back, but I won't be on for long. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 20:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Userbox Happy, It would really be a pleasure for u to make a better one. Will u take place in the CPWIP. U will always have credits when u will help. CPWIP You are the admin so ur always have credits. I made this project to make Club Penguin Wiki have more things.(i have one question is there a page called Green Checkered Jacket. RE: Thanx its cool. I hope u will join this project. Remember it may take a month until this CPWIP ends. Cuz this wiki needs so many improvements(mostly cloth and hand items and many others). Question I have a question? Though im posting in many wikis from 2009 but i never added a templates. so how can i add one to my profile. Thanx, Join will u add it to ur profile? Will u join this project? 1st Year Quiz Hi i won the 1st year quiz but i can't add the 1st year when i write . Plz Answer back. RE:Policy Violation what do u mean last name "sdgsgfs" its my penguin name. Sorry Sorry for being inactive.That internet wasn't working.Can I join the private disscussion of the rollbacks, You and The Plush?--Terler 12:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) OK I will permit you to run the parties page. --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 15:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, you may. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 15:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering... What's CPWIP? ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok, go onto.... Northern Lights, town. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ack sorry Hit F5, and it refreshed CP ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) There I'm there. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Didn't refresh for a while. On an editing spree ^.^ ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 19:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm there. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Chores Sorry, couldn't stay online. Had to vacuum the house :/ ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 19:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Parties I know that this is kind of last moment, and I think Sdgsgfs would appreciate it if you put his party (on his blog) onto the CP Wiki parties thing. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 21:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hello! Please sign up for an awesome new party here! Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Box Party Oh goody, so it turns out I didn't miss it. I thought it was 45 minutes ago >.< Anyways, I signed up. ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Party I might be inactive for parts of it, I'm supposed to be doing other stuff and might get grounded if I get caught playing CP >.< ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Happy! :D ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Please dont delete my pages --Supermariobro 06:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Please dont delete the pages,they were MADE UP! cant you just understand! i was not even spamming on them Give me a link to it Hey sorry for making up pages,and for removing the delete thingie can i have a link to this wiki thanks! --Supermariobro 06:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Check out my artical on Club Penguin Fannon Wikia Go to CP Fannon wiki --Supermariobro 06:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) . Im sorry but Im a bit busy and I dont have time check it out now . Happy65 Hi! Its da rookie! Hey~ I am Rookie,as you see, The Rookie RULEEZZZZZZZZZZ leave a message on my TALK PAGE OF ROCK! --RookieCP 07:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) k--RookieCP 07:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) OK we will go on CPW chat Unsigned Message hi happy, I found vandalism in green wheeler. why did u left, join again the chat. i have question how can i unban a user , Sdgsgfs Award Ur a great editor here is my award. I AM NOT A SOCKPUPPET PLZ REMOVE MY CHAT BAN I AM NOT A SOCKPUPPET --Supermariobro 17:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Copy and paste this: :P ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait? Isnt ur Name Actully Happy77 not Happy65 If ur on plz lets chat, Sdgsgfs What? Macguy is a sock? Just because his name on CP was the same as his Wiki name makes him a sockpuppet? I'd think that it's more like Perry is a sock of Macguy, but do you have any other proof? ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 18:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hello Happy65, A few hours ago, the page "List of Card-Jitsu Power Cards" was vandalised, and it needs a rollback. Can you please do this? Thank's for the attention. Penguin-Pal 15:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Award! Sorry it's so late :P Congrats on getting 2nd place in the edit race Awards Bman2007Jazz's Friend Award; For Being Bman's Friend! Hi! Happy, I heard u won 2nd place!!!! Congrats!!! I bet you will win the next one (If theres a next one)! By so far, your my favorite editor! I want to be an assistent for anyone....So If you need me to do anything for you, just Ask!!!!! Alylicious 07:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Hi! *Blushes* I want to do Animal Crossing, but someone is already doing an Animal Crossing site and I don't know where to start. ;). Thanks for the award! Alylicious 08:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) give me user name and e-mail of the blogger you made ok. give me ur user account link, also ur name and e-mail too Help please! Hello Happy65, I wanted to join the chat on the wiki, but i don't know ho to use it. There is just a bar for typing, and not a "send" button. and you please help me? ill appreciate it :) Penguin-Pal 17:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! You are amazing! Truly amazing! :D Thank you so much! How did you find that link? -'ShrimpPin' Message hi happy i tried making a template and made one the first template i ever did. Here Please look if it is cool. Hello. When you said you could use the Emerald Viking Helmet code twice, it is wrong. I have tried on a different penguin. Thanks. what was that for? dude what was that for? i just said: no...? what was that for kickban? i didint do anything Kevin81Levin/joseph hahaha hahaha! dude you beleved that i will leave this wiki! i didint! hahahahahahahahaha! Hi Happy65 Hi Happy, I have a question? Why are you blocked? Did you make something wrong? Thanks, Sdgsgfs Welcome back!!!!!!!!!! Hello Hi, Can you please join the chat? Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|''Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)' Chat (If Free) Hi, Can we chat please, if ur free? Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)' How do i get awards --CHOWDER2000 (talk) 19:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Can you join chat please if your free? [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] Template Hello , I have made a template for you! Anyone who would like to use this template has to ask me or I will remove it. I hope you like the template! See you later ! [[User:Penguinstorm300|'~Penguinstorm300']] [[User talk:Penguinstorm300|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Penguinstorm300|'(Blog)']] Join chat Hi, Can u join chat please? Thank you, Rollback Sdgsgfs 07:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Penguin of the Month! You're the Penguin of the Month! I will soon add you to the Penguin of the Month in Homepage! Congratulation Thank you, Admin [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Penguin of the Month! Hello, Don't forget to vote for the Penguin of the Month!, before 29 of this month. Thank you, Admin [[User:Sdgsgfs|~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] You will be New Admin Soon! Hello Happy65, I will give you the Admins rights, where you deserve it. But, for Bureaucrat rights I will ask other Admins if they would like to give you it. And, I'm thinking of making two rollbacks or three. If u answer back ill promote u. Thank you, Admins [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Whoops! Hi, I demoted myself by accident, please make me Admin and Bureaucrat again. Thanks. --Nintendo 300Talk 17:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well Done! You have won a limited edition template for having more edits than the number of pages on the Club Penguin Wiki! I hope you like it and remember to put it on your templates list! The template will increase the number of pages when more pages are added automatically so you won't need to update it! Nintendo 300Talk The Reason i keep Quitting the chat is my connection has problems, Sorry, I can't come to the chat :( --CHOWDER2000 (talk) (blog) 18:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? Hello . I have noticed that there is a glitch for my edits count. Although I asked Happy65 on chat what he/she saw, I'm still curious. I have noticed that my profile says I have done around 140 edits more than what it says on my signature. Could you please check this and reply to me. Check how many edits my profile says I have done and at the section where it says 'official signature' check how many edits it says there. Thank you. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits Hey my fave to chat to. Heres Something to READ Hey Happy65 its Diavlo wanna talk on chat at 5pm 2morrow. Hello Hello. We are currently in testing mode to see how many people like the 'achievements'. Please vote if you would like to keep the 'achievements' or if they should get removed at my Talk Page. This is an Admin vote only. Thank you. :D --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 21:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry but after yesterday's short burst of pages, you have lost your AMAZING, AWESOME, COOL, NICE template :(. I know you feel sad. --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 01:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Error on Chat Hey happy! its me, Diavlo A.K.A Shay Dow. I Tried to enter chat but is says I do not have permission. Plz let me back on. Hello Hi, Join chat please? [[User:Sdgsgfs|~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] Happy65 I heard you were thinking about quiting this Wiki :(. You are one of the oldest still active users and one of the best contributors too. It would be awesome if you could stay :) but it is you decision if you want to move. Thank you and please think about staying! --Nintendo 300Talk Blog 17:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I made you an emoticon of your profile picture on this Wiki chat! To see it, all you need to do is enter in (300-happy65) :). I hope you stay on this Wiki! Hi Hello, Can u join chat please ~sdgsgfs hi Hi, join chat please? ~sdgsgfs Chat Hi Happy, Me and Sdgsgfs decided that all the admins need to go on chat together soon. I'll contact you later. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. sorry for the short message, but i'm in a hurry! :) you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: Pug's Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Do you still contribute on Pugs Club Penguin Fanon Wiki? Thanks- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) 12:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Long time Hello Happy65, You have been not really active this month and last month, where you only make one edit and leave. So, I hope you will vote for the Penguin of the Month, Featured Article and also the Wall of Fame too! Please answer me back why are you not active as before. Did you move to other wiki or something? Sdgsgfs 14:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It's me sdgsgfs! Hello Happy65, How are you? Are you alright? It has been really a long time since we talked with each other! I noticed that you are not active and you barely edit. I hope that you will be active again and you didn't move to new wiki. Please, again please, don't leave this wiki and leave me. Please come back and reply back as soon as possible. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 17:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Happy65: Congratulations! You have been selected to the Wiki Council! The Wiki Council is similar to the Admin Council. The difference is, non-admins may participate in the Wiki Council. The full council roster can be seen on the above link. Stay tuned for more info on the time of the next meeting! Awesome335--Council Co-Leader Help! Hello Happy65, We really need you now, please reply to me back as soon as possible. Awesome335 decided to quit. We need him on this wiki, he's really kind and helpful. He's the leader of admins here, what shall we do now?? Happy65 please come back editing like before, and never go away again. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 03:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Happy, I heard you are coming back soon! I'm glad to hear that you feel better now. Get well! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Attention! Attention! Wiki Council meetings have been scheduled! *Where: Wiki Chat *When: February 18 and 19, 2012 *What time: 16:00 GMT, 11:00 EST, 8:00 PST. For more conversions, contact Awesome335 *What purpose: Discuss wiki matters *Note: Two meetings have been scheduled over the weekend. This is so that if you miss one meeting, you will still be able to attend the other. You are not required to attend both meetings, but it is requested that admins do if possible. Hope you can make it! The administration You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 08:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Join chat for few minutes please Sdgsgfs 14:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Happy65. Welcome back to the wiki. I hope you edit here alot! -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 15:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Happy65 Hi, I'm Roger6881, I tend to feel I didn't properly introduce myself. Well my name is Roger6881 (not really,) And I joined the wiki January 10th 2012, if you wish to visit my user page click Here ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 20:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hi Happy! I am glad that you recovered from your injury and have come back to our wiki! In case you were wondering, you are part of the Wiki Council. The Wiki Council is kind of the governing body of the wiki. The details were discussed in my previous message, but I shall give them to you once again. *Where: Wiki Chat *When: February 18 and 19, 2012 *What time: 16:00 GMT, 11:00 EST, 8:00 PST. For more conversions, contact Awesome335 *What purpose: Discuss wiki matters *Note: Two meetings have been scheduled over the weekend. This is so that if you miss one meeting, you will still be able to attend the other. You are not required to attend both meetings, but it is requested that admins do if possible. --Awesome Invitation You are invited to Awesome's Quest! *Who: Awesome335 is host *What: Awesome's Quest (Like Rockhopper's Quest) *Activities: Explore rooms, chat, you get the point *When: February 25th *Where: On the server Sleet. Backup server: Deep Snow. Backup server 2 (if Deep Snow is full): Christmas. *What time: 17:00 GMT Hope you can make it! ----[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Awesome's Quest has been rescheduled to February 26th. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Problem! Hi Hello, Can I design your user page now? I really have some ideas if you want. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) hi Hello, Can u be active on chat, important thing?!?! Sdgsgfs 17:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Hello! This is Awesome335. I am here to schedule a much needed Admin Council meeting. It shall be held on Saturday March 10th. I am here to ask what times you are available during. Please reply on my talk with a range of times that you will be available during. Further messages shall be sent shortly. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) WoF nomintaing K, you keep telling be to message you abot nominating so here I go: Please can I nominate Sdgsgfs? Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 18:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I need help! Hello Happy65, I need help with the Black Facepaint, I need YOU to find the SWF and add categories, I'm not really good at that, please help. P.S: If you can PLEASE redirect the name to Black Face Paint. THANYOU Penguiin23 Shay Dow, nomination request Hello Happy65, I noticed that you didn't reply to Shay Dow nomination request. You must answer quickly because the votes will finish soon and you will show him that admins don't really care about these things. I hope you will answer him quickly and nominate soon. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 06:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Join Chat Hi Happy65, Join chat, please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 08:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) WoF ANSWER MY NOMINATION!!! Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 10:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Wall of Fame! Hello Happy65, Wall of Fame votes are here! I hope you'll take part in the votes. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Maain Page news Hi Happy, To add a blog to the news, just add the following categories: *Category:Blog posts *Category:News Hope this helps :) P.S. congratulations for reaching 4,700 edits!!! P.S.S. click here to track the director. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Extremely sorry and...Puzzled I'm very sorry at what happened at the chat room page. I really am. Even though it seemed strange, I have to take the blame. I'll do a demonstration later and show you what really happened. PC3W Logo Hi, happy65, here is my entry to PC3 Logo contest: - 155cyndaquil Um... Um... Happy65, Why did you give Dps04 admin rights for 2 days, What type of edits did he do? -- Puffleagent5Cart Surfer Dude! 21:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Awards Hi Hi Happy65, Please help further expand RocketSnail Games Wiki. Thanks! -- Dps04talk 14:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Filter Fixed Hi Happy, I wanted to inform you that i fixed today the problem in the chat flters, that casue blocking parts of words such as "assignment", because they contain a bad word in some part of the word. However, it cause another broblem with blocking words. If you want, i'll tell you how i fixed this, and the problem in PM. P.S. i have also updated the Red X image of the filter. P.S.S. i see you have updated your avatar! cool image! Happy Editing! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I have quitted PC3 Wiki. I'm not useful and I won't edit there anymore. You can demote me there. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 18:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Happy65, First of all, thank you for your message you left on my wall. I promise, as long as you sponsor me with gifts, you will still on the sponsors list forever. Second, thank you for your contributions in RocketSnail Games Wiki. I have added an official vote forum for this wiki, and I hope you can participate in the votes. Lastly, just want to say that I have deleted pages like Pdiddy, Dany2009, Pixri, Itotallyrock, Pinkilicous, Fredbob360, Penguin8, Rayxman becuase they are beta testers (i.e. normal penguins), and I thought Sdgsgfs once said that all beta testers pages should be deleted (like he deleted Coco). Tell me if I have done anything wrong.-- Dps04talk 03:21, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Idea for anti-vandal If you've been on chat around 3 to now,Wendsday, you'll experience an anti-vandal procedure. I have an idea for countering vandals. Vandals can create pages, right? We can't stop page creation. However, I have noticed that if we try to create a page that already exists (Or more like the names are the same), it stops us. Then, the vandal would go to the page, and try to edit it, to support the vandal. I presume that none of our admins are vandals, or backstabbers. Am I correct? If this is true, we should create a series of pages, with titles that go against CP (Keep reading), like "CP SUCKS!". Then, we write brief things on the pages, like, "you've been messing with the wrong wiki", etc. We then lock the pages, so only admins can edit it. If the vandals can't edit it, then it won't show up on the history, am I correct? So, it means that nothing horrible will be created, as they will clash with existing pages, acting as anti-vandal blockades. If vandals think of a new title, we follow standard anti-vandal procedures, but instead of deleting the page, we edit it, and lock it, so we would have one more "blockade". In addition, we would also create a new series of blockades, associating with the "family" the original page is. This way, the vandals would give up in frustration. Please tell me what you think about it. (p.s., every time a problem comes up, leave it to me to come up with theories) --Chihang321 09:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hope you can come to... Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 12:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Chihang321 Hi Happy, I view after he contacted me, and i saw you blocked him. Can we unblock him? He seems like a good user, and i dont think it's fair to block him just because he's not 13. Sorry if this message makes you feel i want to argue. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi Hi Happy, You mean I should stop adding Category:Member Items? Is there a problem about this category? Please let me know :) -- Dps04talk 16:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Stop Oh i see. But there are a lot of pages still on that category, so good luck in removing them!-- Dps04talk 16:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I was just wondering who you add pages to your profile? Thanks. BTW Love this page. --Sam.chealsearule 19:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy65, May I hold a party in May, there are two more slots left, and in July for my birthday? Well It doesn't show that ANYONE has a party in July because July isn't even listed there. Please reply on my talk page.8:13 23.03.2012 Islam4856 (or JFK) Congratulations! Hi Happy! Congratulations for reaching 6,000 edits!!! :) Here's an award for you: Happy Editing, and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 16:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Questions for you You are invited to answer some of my questions for my resent project. Just click my user name here User:Flibie 28 and click blogs. Then click the blog There coming.... and answer the questions in the comments. This is all! Waddle on! SulthanA's penguin anniversary partay You are invited as a Very Very Important Penguin! (VVIP) It's Today at 8:30 Pm PST on Server Ice Berg in town SulthanA (Talk) My Best Friend 04:16, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please join chat, Dps want to speak to oou. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 08:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) So Sorry Greetings, Happy65.. I say, i'm sorry about my attitude lately, it has been very harsh. But i promise, if you unban-kick me,i won't be rude again.. Kind Regards,SulthanA. Your Invited! Hey Happy56!Sorry I meant 65!I got something 4 you! Oh,Puffles. Someone talk to this puffle NOW! 18:55 March 24,2012 Your invited to my party! Hey, look below for what this message is about! Hope you can make it! My name's been changed! Hello, Happy65.. It's me SulthanA, you see my name's been changed here... so i have changed my sig, my page, and the Template Team (Changing SulthanA to Wave Jones). Thank you for the hiring on T-T. Wave Jones (Talk), staff of CPW:T 23:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Happy, Just telling you that I have improved the outlook of the template team. And btw, I just noticed this. Why did you kick me out of the team? :( message me back! -- Dps04talk 01:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) URGENT AND URGENT!! Hey Happy65, I've really got something really '''REALLY URGENT!! Someone stole Dps04's Party Slot on April!!! Bry4nc0llins stole the slot!! I even have proof. Look at this picture I got from the history of the page!! (I'm making it full screen so you can obviously see the difference). SORRY HAPPY65! It was a false alarm. Check this on Bry4nc0llins talk page: --PSST THIS IS A SECRET MESSAGE!! TALK TO HIM SECRETLY!!! 04:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Party I've closed it now. 12:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Well.. You surely deserves the award, but it is suppose to be given without any judgement of another side or a request.. *The shiny award :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 08:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Blog Wall of Fame nominate Hey Happy65!! I want to nominate PerryP for the Blog Wall of Fame. Since nomination from normal users needed admin confirmation, well here it is! Anyways, I hope you will confirm this nomination. Anyways, bye!! --PSST THIS IS A SECRET MESSAGE!! TALK TO HIM SECRETLY!!! 22:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I may as well quit now because my chances of being an admin are failed and ruined! I never got the chance to block anyone or delete the page that wasn't needed! - fottymaddy HELP!! Hi Happy. I am trying to upload photos to my userpage, and to a wiki, but it keeps saying "Permission Error" or something like that. Help!! Fatso37 11:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) HELP ME!!!!!!! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A JERK! I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING! I JUST GOT ANGRY. I DON'T WANT TO BE BANNED FOREVER! I LIKE ACCESSING WIKI! I WILL EDIT EVERY DAY I CAN. OK? YOU HAVE TO HELP ME MAN! YOU MIGHT BE MY ONLY HOPE! I WILL NOT BE MEAN FOR MY LIFE. SPARE MY LIFE! Thanks God bless you! Sorry, but madman is being mean to me and trying to get all of us involved in the ' waddle thingy'. He keeps on asking us to unblock him! I will take this further because we dont wanna be involved. -fottymaddy HELP!! AAH!! THIS WADDLEBOT GUY WANTS TO KILL ME! GO TO THE WAR CHAT! http://chatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=1607 HAPPY65 PLZ UNBLOCK ME!! ITS ME WADDLE467 AND I GOT THE BLUE PENGUIN THING BACK!!! I did my first delete page just now! Hope you like it LOL! And hope it boosts my chances of admin, thanks - fottymaddy Hi Happy. I was on the chat this morning, and someone asked me if I'm under 13, and i said yes, and they banned me from the chat. Now, I can't chat, I can't create a new page, and I can't upload photos. HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you PLEASE unban me. Fatso37 00:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know! Hello Happy65, I just wanted to tell you that, Wikia replied back and gave H65Bot the Bot flag. I hope you will or we will use him soon. Thank you, 02:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Adminship request Hey Happy65!! I actually want to request for adminship, after ive read the community messages. So I might be a one GOOD ADMIN and heres the reasons: *I'm one of the old users on this wiki. *I'm experienced. *I'm reaching 2000 edits. *AND MORE!!! So hope I could be the new admin. Anyways, bye!!! --PSST THIS IS A SECRET MESSAGE!! TALK TO HIM SECRETLY!!! 09:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Read Just to let you know,me and a couple users are making a CPWS (Club Penguin Wiki Studios) We could make movies,muisic videos and other media. ~~Waddle467 GUESS WHAT! unblock plz Can you unblock me? from:waddle467 OUt Hi Hi Happy65, You need not worry about this! In case you noticed careful enough, the Main Page has a width slightly wider than ordinary article / template pages. For example, if I copy everything directly from the main page into a template, just like this, it will also be a fail. To solve this problem, I have only figured out 2 ways so far: #Select Monobook style from your preferences. #Open a test wiki and test the page in the home page of that wiki. (This is exactly the option I have chosen) So don't worry! Once the page is really launched to the Main Page (but that will happen at least after a few more days), it is likely that the problem you encountered won't occur unless there is something wrong in the codes. Anyway, thanks for your message and good luck! -- Dps04talk 03:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. This is a preview of our future homepage. The problem is solved! HI Hi Happy, I just noticed you made this: Template:NewEra1. Just wanna ask what is the definition of "New Era" ? Thank you. -- Dps04talk 16:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) we need help Ooospaceyspacegrief you need to block him he vandalize about 23 times he did my page to thanks apj RE: Sorry, no. I know that I am being stubborn, but I have put a lot of work into this. I am already in a bad mood due to getting several vaccines today, so no offense, but I do not suggest that you make it worse. I am pretty sure that you do NOT want to see the enraged side of me! ----Awesome335 (Administrator and Bureaucrat, Unofficial Wiki Council Chairman, Ruler and Dictator of Awesome, Lord Voldemort's Henchman, Wizard101 Player, Club Penguin Wiki Editor, Friend of All Users, Mad Hatter, King Of Beavers, Master of All Creatures). 20:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Misspell Hello, happy. You should change the zany dimensions spelling on this infobox page. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DimensionsBox Thanks Seth4564official 01:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request (: Hello Happy. I'm a wicked and crazy editor at least editing over 130 pages a day. I will possibly do more in a day, Maybe like 230. I'm here for an admin request. Here's why i should be editing. 1.I'm an active editor. 2.I'm very nice. 3.I'm helpful. 4.I never break any rules. and 5, I'm Trust able. I hope i win, and if i don't win, then congratulations to the winning user (:. Seth4564official 05:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Please come, as you are a VIP Your Invited! Please come!! :) 13:55, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Alert Admin-only voting for admin requests has now opened. View it on this page. I hope that you shall join the vote. ----Awesome335 (Administrator and Bureaucrat, Unofficial Wiki Council Chairman, Ruler and Dictator of Awesome, Lord Voldemort's Henchman, Wizard101 Player, Club Penguin Wiki Editor, Friend of All Users, Mad Hatter, King Of Beavers, Master of All Creatures). 15:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy65 When is there going to be admin request again? (~ ~ ~ ~) cuss yesterday someone cussed at me on the chat Glamslam did it she called me a B@~# thanks Apj Chat Hi Happy, I noticed the caht is removed. Was it removed because of hacking talks again? Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Arguments? Was it Lizard and Waddle? ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 11:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Chat Oh, i see. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Arguements? OK, was it about ArtCarly? ----* ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 11:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC)